


Peace

by mtwalker



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Like, No Dialogue, crazy short, this one's really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtwalker/pseuds/mtwalker
Summary: Jasper is searching for something.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Jalice Week - February 2021





	Peace

Jasper was searching for something. The trouble was, he wasn’t quite sure what he was searching  _ for _ . He had felt an emptiness within him for years, like something wasn’t quite complete. So, a few months before turning seventeen, he joined the army. 

He was disappointed to find that the empty feeling remained. Still, he did what he thought was best and quickly moved up the ranks. After meeting Maria, he was pulled into a different kind of army. Every day he trained new soldiers, spending hours upon hours seeking perfection. Every night he was led to Maria’s tent. 

Months turned to years, and still Jasper felt lost. He watched Charlotte and Peter from afar and saw the peace that surrounded them and began to wonder if they had the secret. After they decided to leave, he was quick to join them. He followed their lead, living among humans, feeding in secret. Something was still wrong. If anything, he was more miserable now than before. Perhaps he was destined to just be lost forever. 

He wasn’t sure what drove him into the diner. Maybe it was the rain. The weather seemed to have come out of nowhere, and there weren’t many other places to just hole up for a couple hours. It could have been the music that caught his attention. He’d always been drawn to music, though he’d never admit it. He could remember hearing the song through the door as he approached. There was a small part of him that thought it might have even been fate that led him to that diner. 

One glance at Alice and everything changed. It was like he had never quite breathed, never quite lived before that moment. He was overcome with a sense of utter peace and joy and love; feelings he had never felt before. His whole world shuddered and he realized that everything he had ever done had been building to this exact moment. In her eyes, in her smile, he found the rest of himself. 

  
  
  



End file.
